Current ZigBee products cannot handle ZGP commands. As a consequence, a user with an installed base of e.g. ZigBee lamps cannot extend it with some ZGP-capable ZigBee lamps and then control any subset of the whole resulting system with e.g. a ZGPD energy-harvesting switch.
Adding a single dedicated “ZGP gateway” device, translating ZGP commands into legacy commands is cumbersome for the user and not reliable (as it creates single-point-of-failure.
Thus, there is a need to provide a method for performing ZGP pairing and configuration for a set of devices to be controlled by ZGPD, the set containing both ZGP-capable ZigBee devices and “legacy” ZigBee devices that do not understand ZGP commands in a robust, user-friendly way.
It is the object of the present invention to provide such a method. Another object of the invention is to provide a method for operating such a mixed system after configuration, such that no duplicate command execution or other unexpected control behaviour occurs.